


butterflies

by popnographic



Series: Rarepair drabbles [6]
Category: Free!
Genre: Canon Continuation, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5174099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popnographic/pseuds/popnographic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei's first impression of university life is a pretty good one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	butterflies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ishka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishka/gifts).



> Part deux of this week's drunken porn writing for [iska](http://iskabee.tumblr.com). I went from "yes I want to write a completely unapologetic 100% PWP SouRei fic" to "you know, I want some fluff, too", to "fuck it there's gonna be smut". And here we are. Ta-fucking-dah. But also... _SouRei_... I have fallen hard for this pairing. I'm in trouble.

Rei is completely off-guard and lost in his own thoughts when he walks right into the back of someone who’s stopped in front of him in the hallway. He looks up and quickly readjusts his glasses on the bridge of his nose before frantically apologising.

“I’m so sorry,” he says, and the huge guy in front of him turns around with a grunt.

“Watch out where you’re— hey. Wait a second.”

Rei looks up, and his eyes fall upon a very familiar person. His eyes widen, and he immediately bows his head.

“Yamazaki-san! I… had no idea you went here, too!”

Sousuke shrugs. “Last minute decision, and really fucking good luck. What brings you here… er, Ryuugazaki?”

“Bio— er, biochemistry,” Rei replies clumsily. “And what are you studying?”

“Business economics.”

Rei raises his eyebrows at the very unexpected field Sousuke’s chosen for himself. Well, to be fair, Rei doesn’t really _know_ Sousuke, so maybe it’s a very much obvious choice for him. Sousuke just doesn’t strike him as the business type, is all.

“Ah, I see.”

“You looking for something? Gotten lost?”

Rei looks down at the note in his hand, on which he’s written the number to the lecture theatre he’s headed towards. He smiles awkwardly. “Kind of. Do you know where this is?”

Sousuke takes the note from him, looks at it for a second, and then shrugs before returning it. “No idea. Sorry. Ask in the reception, they know.”

Rei nods, and stuffs his note back into his pocket. “I will. Thank you, Yamazaki-san.”

Sousuke rolls his eyes. “Just say Sousuke, honorifics are dumb.”

“Well, then I would ask you to call me Rei, and not by my last name,” Rei counters, smiling a little. “Seems fair, doesn’t it?”

Sousuke looks surprised at first, but quickly regains his stoic expression. “Sure. See you around.”

Rei watches Sousuke walk in the opposite direction, and then he heads back towards the reception.

 

* * *

 

Over the next few weeks, Rei gets more familiar with the huge campus, and gets the hang of how the numbering system of lecture theatres and classrooms works. He studies at the library at the end of the day before returning to his halls of residence, and quickly manages to form a group of study buddies from some of his modules. Having originally found the idea of studying at university overwhelming and almost frightening, Rei doesn’t really find it all that bad anymore. Even though there _are_ a few older students he finds intimidating — not to mention Sousuke whom he bumped into that one time — his overall experience is a pleasant and positive one.

He bumps into Sousuke a few times here and there, but it’s never more than just a few short phrases like greetings or very, _very_ , short small-talk before Sousuke excuses himself and leaves, or Rei has to leave in order to make it to a lecture on time. He doesn’t think much of it other than the fact that it’s nice to know someone from his high school days around here.

Rei finds out from one of the guys in his human physiology group that there’s a swimming pool facility not too far away from the main building, and the urge to swim again hits him like a punch in the face. It’s been far too long, in his opinion, and he’d like to keep up his physique even if it might not be required anymore. It’s good health-wise, obviously, and would be a good way to get a different kind of workout than the one that his university gym offers.

Rei makes it into a habit to visit said pool every three days or so when his classes end early, and brings his sports bag on those days so he won’t have to take the bus all the way back to halls and to campus again.

There were a few people around when he got there, but didn’t take long for Rei to be completely alone in the pool area. He actually prefers it this way, because he’s still a little self-conscious about the way he swims anything but butterfly, and that’s what he’s trying to improve. Rin’s advice from a few years ago is still etched into his mind; he’ll always be grateful to his friend for going along with his selfish desires back then.

He does one lap backstroke, and then switches to breaststroke. Back is the one he’s still struggling the most with, since he can never really figure out just how to float on his back for longer than just a few seconds. He tries, he tries, but it just won’t work no matter how much he tries to listen to Rin’s voice inside his head, no matter how many times he does it.

Rei swims to the edge of the pool and rips his cap off with a frustrated sigh. He’s been too immersed in his swimming that he never noticed the one person walking inside, and is very much startled when a voice pierces the silence of the pool area.

“Your backstroke is shit, Rei,” Sousuke remarks. “Has it been _that_ long since you swam?”

Rei yelps out in surprise. “Sousuke-san! Don’t scare me like that.”

Sousuke snorts. “You should pay attention to your surroundings. I could’ve been anyone, you know.”

Rei huffs, and crosses his arms before he rests his chin upon them. “Yes, but _anyone_ wouldn’t just call out to me like you just did.”

This time, Sousuke laughs, but it isn’t out of malice. “I can teach you, if you want.”

Rei looks up. “But isn’t your shoulder—“

“I’m _fine_ , Rei,” Sousuke brusquely interrupts. “I swim every now and then, too. You don’t have to treat me like I’m fucking dying. Because I’m not.”

Rei recoils, but nods. Sousuke then proceeds to completely unashamedly undress in front of Rei, who has to look away. He clears his throat awkwardly, and Sousuke chuckles.

“I’m not naked, idiot. You’ve seen me in my jammers before, why so embarrassed _now_ of all times?”

He frowns, still not looking. “It’s different now.”

“Why? Because it’s just us?”

Well, there’s that, but there’s also the fact that Sousuke has, to say the least, a very good-looking, muscular body; one that Rei is guilty of having stolen more than just a few glances at during tournaments in the past. Last but not least, Rei knows himself; he knows he’ll never be able to just play it off and act like he doesn’t know of Sousuke’s shoulder injury. And that means he’ll most likely be staring at it blatantly without meaning to. Of course, he knows that’s not something Sousuke’s going to appreciate, and _this_ is why he’s apprehensive.

“Just… get in already,” he mutters, and shortly after, he hears a little splash as Sousuke does get in the pool. Finally, he musters the courage to look at the other man, but he’s pleasantly surprised to see that Sousuke’s shoulder’s no longer a blaringly reddish purple, and that it’s regained its natural colour. Well, one thing less to worry about.

 

* * *

 

Sousuke mostly stands by as he instructs Rei how to float on his back, puff his chest out and fill his lungs with air. Occasionally he’ll put his hands under Rei to support his back and guide him to make sure he’s in the right position, but he mostly just stands by with his arms crossed over his chest. It’s a good thing there’s very little physical contact, because Rei finds himself getting more and more affected by it in a way that isn’t in any way what he ever thought would come from someone like Sousuke.

He barely hears Sousuke’s voice with his ears submerged underwater, but he gets the gist of it, anyway.

“… forget to use your legs and arms if you wanna get somewhere!”

He’s mostly been floating about for a while now, trying to just keep his face above the surface and to not sink like a rock. But he _does_ try to eventually use his legs and arms, and he makes it a good ten metres before it happens again. He quickly gets back up to the surface and sputters for a bit before once again letting out a sound in frustration and making his way towards the edge of the pool.

Rei feels Sousuke’s eyes on him, and he sighs. “You can laugh if you want to. Go ahead.”

“You think I’d laugh at you? Man, you must have a _really_ bad impression of me. I’d never.”

He opens his eyes. “Well in that case, I’m grateful.”

“You know,” Sousuke says as he comes to stand next to Rei, “I think I’ve figured out why you’re struggling with everything but butterfly. It’s your build. You aren’t built for things like breast- or backstroke. Guessing you’ve done other types of sports before?”

“I was on the track team before I joined the swim team,” Rei replies.

“Really? Huh. Yeah, that does kinda suit you, I guess. But hey, your butterfly’s just a little rusty, but once you get it back in shape, you’ll be pretty fucking awesome at it. I’ve seen you swim before, and I know you’re good at it.”

This time, Rei turns to look at Sousuke, who looks back at him without a single shred of irony in his facial expression. “I… oh. Thank you, Sousuke-san.”

“Sure.”

He feels bad for his previous impression of Sousuke, having completely judged a book by its cover. Well, not that he had much of a choice back then with what little — basically non-existent — interaction they had. It’s a shame, really, because Rei has really taken a liking to Sousuke, feeling like maybe they _are_ more similar than he’d originally thought.

(And then there’s the whole thing about Sousuke being _really_ hot, but that isn’t something Rei is going to let him know.)

“Well, I should probably head back,” Rei says after a few minutes of surprisingly comfortable silence. “Sorry for keeping you here for longer than you probably intended for. I did that to Rin-san a lot, too, back in the day.”

Sousuke hums. “Right, he _did_ coach you, didn’t he.”

“He did. He said he was fine with it since he ‘owed me a favour’, but I can’t possibly think of a reason as to why that is.”

“Gou told me you were a bit slow on those things,” Sousuke says with a little laugh, and the two get out of the pool. Rei still doesn’t get it, and he feels like Sousuke won’t really spoon-feed him with what he wants to know, so he drops it there. It’s probably better to ask Rin about it, anyway.

It doesn’t feel _too_ awkward when they’re showering next to each other (maybe because they’re still wearing their jammers, thankfully), and Rei lets himself relax, lets his shoulders drop. They shower in relative silence, and then return to the locker room to get dressed, grab their things and then leave. Rei, of course, plans on coming back again, and he wonders if Sousuke will, too. Not that he’s going to ask, but he can always wonder. _Hope_ , maybe.

He swings the strap of his bag over his shoulder, and turns to face Sousuke. Before he has a chance of even _trying_ to register what’s going on, Rei’s pushed back against the locker he’d just closed, and his bag drops down onto the floor. He’s just about to ask what’s going on when Sousuke’s lips are on his, and Rei flinches in surprise.

It isn’t that he _dislikes_ it, but that’s the problem. He likes it too much to want to pull away, and he’s obviously very pleasantly surprised at the sudden turn of events. But he knows this is probably all it’s going to be; a make-out session in the locker room by the university pool before they go their separate ways — and when they meet again, Sousuke will probably act like it never happened in the first place.

Sousuke’s kisses are rough, passionate, and he bites down on Rei’s lips almost to the point of drawing blood. Rei finds it all very exciting, and he’s more than eager to reciprocate. Fingers lace into his hair, and Sousuke takes a firm grip, pulling on it and tilting Rei’s head back. Rei lets out a rather lewd moan once they separate, and Sousuke’s lips now travel along his neck and down to his collarbones, his free hand pulling down his shirt to reveal more skin.

“Sousuke-san,” he manages, but an index finger is placed over his lips to silence him. He takes the hint, and closes his eyes, tilts his head back again to rest against the locker behind him. He _really_ wants to say something when Sousuke goes down on his knees in front of him, but Rei bites down on his lower lip and squints his eyes shut as Sousuke wriggles his jeans and underwear down. Takes a deep breath, another, and the third one is hitched and gets stuck in his throat when he feels Sousuke taking him into his mouth.

“Oh my _god_ ,” Rei whines. This time, his fingers find their way into Sousuke’s hair, and he keeps them there in a not _too_ rough grip, his other hand balled into a fist as he bites down on his knuckles to muffle his moans.

Sousuke uses his tongue a lot as he bobs his head up and down and sucks down on Rei’s cock. He lets it run along the vein on the underside, over Rei’s slit, and then all the way down to the base, only to get back up again and slowly take Rei out, only to start over again. Rei continues to moan and whine against his knuckles, and he opens one eye to look down at Sousuke. The sight makes his cock twitch in excitement, and Sousuke seems to take notice. He takes Rei out, and grins up at him.

“Your reactions are really fucking cute, you know.”

“Sh-shut up,” Rei grumbles, feeling heat pool in his cheeks. Sousuke snickers, and goes back to what he was doing before, prompting Rei to nearly slam his head against the locker behind him, and he lets out a moan that might be a little _too_ loud. But he finds himself caring less and less, because he knows they’re the only ones around at this time, and they don’t have surveillance cameras in here, either. Thankfully. God only knows what kind of trouble they’d be in if they were found out. Rei does _not_ want to have to tell the truth behind him getting expelled from university to his parents.

Sousuke picks up his pace, and Rei bites down even harder on his knuckles to suppress his moans to the best of his abilities since he’s pretty sure he’d make Sousuke goes deaf once he comes. And it doesn’t take too long before he does, and Sousuke doesn’t budge when Rei tries to get him to pull away, but instead just takes all of the small spurts into his mouth. Rei can only widen his eyes in mixed horror and awe as Sousuke finally takes Rei’s cock out of his mouth and wipes with the back of his hand.

He gets up from the floor and begins to walk out, and Rei stands still, dumbfounded, and with his trousers and underwear still yanked down to his knees.

“Are you gonna stand there spaced out forever? We should leave,” Sousuke says, and Rei snaps out of whatever trance he’d found himself in. He glares at Sousuke and pulls his trousers and boxers back up, and then marches over to him to push Sousuke up against the nearest wall.

“Not yet,” he bites back. “It’s only fair if I return the favour.”

 

* * *

 

Before the two go their separate ways, Rei and Sousuke exchange phone numbers.

“We should do this again sometime,” Sousuke says, and Rei glares at him when he smirks.

“This was highly indecent and most _definitely_ not beautiful,” he responds. “If we were to do it again, I suggest doing it someplace else. Somewhere that isn’t public.”

Sousuke shrugs. “Fine by me; I’m not really into exhibitionism, anyway.”

“Right.”

He’s just about to walk away, but then Sousuke pulls him in for another kiss. Rei blinks in confusion, and Sousuke laughs. This time it’s most _definitely_ at him, and Rei frowns again.

“See you around, Rei.”

It sounds more like a promise than anything, and Rei smiles at that. “Yes. See you around, Sousuke-san.”


End file.
